Genovia's New Queen
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINITELY!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another crossover story with The Princess Diaries and The Prince and Me, and I am hoping that this story will stick...and if it doesn't, then I can try to write something else. This story reflects upon the children of Mia and Paige with her husband Eddie, as they are not only royalties with one in line for his throne while the other is not, but that they are betrothed and have been ever since they were very young. Though the prince has been seeing another girl, he ends up developing feelings for the princess when he starts to get to know her, but will he be able to get rid of his playboy ways?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCESS DIARIES AND THE PRINCE AND ME, ONLY THE OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Nick's POV_

I could feel the eyes of the tourists as the car drove along the streets of Genovia. I had returned from the States after graduating from college with a public affairs degree, and there was more of a reason behind it about why I chose that career. Well, you might be surprise by this, but I am actually the heir to the throne of Genovia. How that is possible, well if you remember my mother Amelia, or Mia as my Aunt Lily calls her, she is the current Queen of Genovia.

My father died when my mother was going into labor with me from a hit and run, so she named me after him, and my middle name from my late grandfather Rupert (may he rest in peace). I never really did know much about my father except that he was the other heir to the throne and that he broke an engagement of my mother with another man, just for falling in love with her. Doesn't love works in mysterious ways? Course I do not believe in love.

I've only ever known of the love of my mother, but me loving another woman, I couldn't. I guess I am what most people would say a playboy, and I do admit that I am a ladies' man. I can't help it, and it makes it even more great when people learn that I am a prince...an added bonus for me. Believe me, I have had a lot of girls lining up for me when I was back in the States, going to school.

Now that I am coming back to the castle, my mother insists that I should learn about my duties as a royal, though I am not sure why. She even brought over my great-grandparents Clarisse and Joe to stay with us so that I can get some more training in the belt. Honestly, I could care less about these stupid trainings, because it's not cool when your mother insist that you learn how to dance...when you know that your mother is still learning how to.

Anyways, we had finally arrived to the castle, and once I was inside, my mother smiled at me before embracing me. "Welcome home, Nick. I'm so glad that you're back."

I grinned, knowing that deep down I missed her, before turning to my great-grandparents, whom surprisingly look great even though they're in their seventies...I think? Once I was settled in my room, which my mother had upgraded during my time away from home, I looked out at the scenery of Genovia, and honestly, I missed it, more than anyone would have ever known.

* * *

_Arianna's POV_

Home, I am finally back home with my family. I have only ever known of Denmark ever since I was born, but coming back after spending a few years going to college in Wisconsin and staying with my maternal grandparents made it all worthwhile. My parents has no idea that I was coming home, and since I had some time off before going back to school, I thought that I would surprise them.

Denmark was my kingdom, since my father became king in his twenties, and how he met my mother was when he masqueraded himself as a college student in Wisconsin, while she was going to medical school. It was unexpected, yes, but it was definitely worth it for my father King Edvard and my mother Queen and Doctor, Paige Morgan.

My father may have only wanted to make sure that I could live up to his expectations, but my mother knew that I was of free spirit. She even insisted upon me going to college in Wisconsin when my father kept trying to forbid me to go. It's always a good thing that Mom would have Dad wrapped around her little fingers, and even I have him wrapped around mines.

Once the cab came to the castle, Soren, my parents' loyal advisor and an uncle-figure to me came out to greet me, and I was grateful that he kept my coming a secret from them. "Well, welcome home Princess Arianna."

"Soren, thank you for keeping this a secret." I whispered, as I took his arm and walked inside. "How are they?"

"Well, they missed you terribly, and they were hoping to come to see you. But this surprise will be even more fulfilling than anything else."

I kissed his cheek, as I went into my father's chamber. Peaking through the crack of the door, I could see my parents going over some details for some royal function that they're always throwing, and since I know that they're trying to prepare for my twenty-first birthday (though I kept telling them not to worry about it) I've decided to reveal myself. "I'm home,"

They looked up, and my mother was the first to rush over and hug me. She kissed my cheeks repeatedly and asked, "How did you even get here?"

"I called for a cab at the airport when I landed, and I thought I would surprise you."

"Oh, we certainly are." My mother stepped back to take a look at me, "Oh, you look even more beautiful each and every day when I see you."

Soon, Dad came over and pulled me into his warm embrace. "Welcome home, darling. We'd missed you, very much."

After I had greeted them and told them about my life in Wisconsin, I had finally went to my bedroom, with my Persian cat Serafina jumping into my lap to give me her greeting. Looking out into the distance, I knew that I was finally where I belong.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, and please leave me a review or a PM; all questions are welcomed! Thank you again and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**This is an author note, and I know how everyone must hate these when I post them. However, this does result in my writing and the amount of time and availability I have left.**

**Well, though my college semester is about to end for another one to begin in the next year, I am struggling with one of my classes, and that there is a possibility that I might have to retake it again, after going through the class twice already. Not only that, I have final exams for my other classes (that I am so relieved that I am doing so well in them), plus I am working over the Thanksgiving holiday as well as planning my sister's baby shower that will be this weekend, I am a little overwhelm.**

**Since I am finishing my year at community college in the spring and will be transferring to George Mason University (GO PATRIOTS!), I've decided to try to focus on certain stories (while also work on collaborations of stories with another writer on here as well) at a time and try to complete them one at a time. That means, that I will mostly be working on one story, with the occasional updates of the other ones. I have eight stories now posted on this website, and if you do not know their titles, here they are:**

_My Better Half_

_Twenty Years_

_The Women Who Wages War_

_Bewitched_

_Strangers Like Me_

_The Barbarian's Muse_

_Genovia's New Queen_

_Abduction II_

**Please check my profile page to see the poll I have posted on there and you may choose which story you would rather have me focus more on now and we can take it from there. You may choose more than once, if you like a lot of stories that I have written on here and can't decide on one, or you do not necessarily have to vote at all. You may also submit questions about any of the stories listed above through either review or PM (if you have an account on here, I would prefer that you would PM me, because normally it will not allow you to post a review on the same chapter again if I update and take down the note sometime later in the week…if you posted under your account name) It happens a lot to me, all the time, so I try not to do that as much anymore, and sometimes if I have to, I use the anonymous review instead.**

**Anyways, I will say that from the questions that I have received from **_Twenty Years_**…which was, how many children does Billy actually have? The answer to that is only five, and they are:**

_**Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob Black—through Billy's wife, Sarah**_

_**Embry Call—through Billy's former mistress, Tiffany…and last but not least**_

_**Chrissa Killigan—through Billy's one-night stand, Anne**_

**Those are the only children that he has, and that is all that he will ever have, but if you have any more questions on any of the stories or the characters, please ask…I enjoy reading them and answering them as best I can.**

**Thanks for reading and have a happy holiday, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. HIATUS INDEFINITELY!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS**

**EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES ON HERE WILL ALL BE ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY, UNTIL A DECISION IS MADE ABOUT WHICH STORY I WILL FOCUS ON. SINCE ONLY THREE PEOPLE HAVE PUT IN THEIR INPUTS ALREADY AND HAVE MY UTTER SUPPORT IN THEIR TALENTS AND HAVE TRUSTED THEIR INSTINCTS, I HAVE NOW REALIZED THAT NO ONE ELSE CARES ANY MORE ABOUT MY STORIES AT ALL ANYMORE. IT MAY BE THAT THEY ARE IN SCHOOL OR THAT IT IS THE HOLIDAYS ALREADY, TO WHICH I UNDERSTAND BECAUSE I AM BARELY HAVING ANYTIME EXCEPT FOR NOW BEFORE I LEAVE FOR WORK TONIGHT, BUT TO KNOW THAT NO ONE ELSE CARES IS HEARTBREAKING.**

**WHICH IS WHY I WILL NOT ONLY BE PLACING ALL OF MY STORIES ON HIATUS BUT THAT I WILL NO LONGER BE COMING ONTO FANFICTION INDEFINITELY UNTIL MY PROBLEMS WITH TRYING TO BE ON HERE, WORK, AND GO TO SCHOOL. MY NEXT FEW MONTHS WILL BE HECTIC BECAUSE ONCE MY NIECE IS BORN, SHE AND MY SISTER WILL BE STAYING WITH MY FAMILY UNTIL HER HUSBAND RETURNS FROM DEPLOYMENT IN AFGHANISTAN, AND I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ALSO HELP MY SISTER.**

**I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, BUT I AM VERY FRUSTRATED AND UPSET AND ANGRY ALL IN ONE. IF NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY WRITING ANYMORE (TO WHICH I UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE I AM BEGINNING TO LOSE INTEREST NOW), THEN DO NOT BOTHER READING ANY OF MY STORIES ANYMORE, AND I WILL DELETE EVERY LAST ONE IF I HAVE TO, REGARDLESS OF HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I CANNOT STAND TRYING TO GET EVERYONE APPROVAL, WHEN ALL I GET IS INSULTS, EVEN THOUGH I WOULD LIKE SOME SUPPORT AND MAYBE EVEN ADVICES.**

**HOWEVER, I WILL SAY THAT MY BETTER HALF AND TWENTY YEARS ARE BOTH IN HIGH RANKS FOR BEING ONLY SOLE STORY WRITINGS, ONLY, AND I THANK THOSE OF YOU WHOM HAVE PUT IN YOUR INPUT.**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST AND FINAL AUTHOR NOTE THAT I WILL HAVE EVER WRITTEN, AND IF I DO NOT HEAR FROM ANY OF MY FELLOW READERS, THAN FAREWELL UNTIL SOME DECISION HAS BEEN MADE. FOR NOW, I DO NOT HAVE A SINGLE DECISION IN MIND, AND NOR DO I HAVE A PLAN FOR ANY OF MY STORIES ANYMORE UNTIL AT LEAST I HAVE A CLEARER VISION IN MIND. **

**IF I HAVE TO REWRITE EVERY SINGLE ONE, AND NOT POST ANY OF THEM UNTIL I KNOW THAT THEY HAVE BEEN SEEN BY A BETA, TO WHICH I AM STILL SEARCHING FOR, THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE **

**EVERY **

**SINGLE**

**ONE**

**OF**

**MY **

**STORIES**

_**DOWN!**_

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY READING, FROM DREAMCATCHER94**


End file.
